bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Obsessions Beyond The Slaughter
Lock 'n Load Asami was still at the Kurosaki Manor two days after her arrival and she didn't look like she;d be leaving soon. She walked around the house, complaining here and there about how shabby she thought it looked, or what she thought could go in place of something else. It was only two days, Tereya herself was slowly becoming irritated by the constant belittlement of the manor. Several times, she had to restrain herself from decaptitating the woman in order to shut her up, but her limited patience was to the breaking point. The only thing keeping her from picking up that Zanpakuto was the fact that Kaemon would put his two cents in when she didn't want him to. Sometimes, a man stepping in to protect his woman was quite annoying... Ahatake just decided to let it play out. He figured staying out of it was the best thing to do. Meanwhile when she wasn't complaining about the manor, she was spending alot of her time paying attention to Chunori who Akiko seemed to be bringing over more often. The one year old sat in her lap, his expression as blank as ever. Kyuui had taken her time to join, obviously taking a liking to the child. Currently, she was playing a minor hand game with the boy in order to keep him entertained. Chunori was apparently learning to speak as he frequently said different words at random intervals. "Kyuui!" He said, looking at her. The girl nodded in acknowledgement, smiling in return. "That's right... I'm Kyuui." She replied. Mentally, she was practically cheering in triumph at how he had addressed her. "Isn't that a surprise." Akiko said, looking at her son, who was moving his black hair out of his eyes. "That marks the first time he ever said a name." "The first time he said my name..." The white-haired girl gushed proudly. "Any name to be truthful. So you're pretty lucky he said yours first." Akiko smiled. Chunori was looking at his hands as though they were an interesting television program. "Yes, but that's the point!" Kyuui insisted, putting her palms onto her cheeks excitedly. "I was the lucky one whose name was said by him! That makes me so happy...!" Even as anime waterfall tears fell down her eyes, she laughed sheepishly. "Oh dear... I'm acting like a high school girl who just got a date... forgive me if I'm acting a bit too excited...." Chunori, as if he understood what she was saying, nodded. Akiko laughed. "Sometimes I think he knows more than we give him credit for." "I think he does..." Kyuui agreed. "He's gonna grow up to be quite a genius someday... just like Dad." Ahatake laughed. "Don't say that, I don't think I could stand the shame." It was immediately after, their peaceful aura was broken by a darker one which had just entered the room. It was Tereya. She was wearing a much different attire from before: a a dark pink, short-sleeved kimono outfit, the near bottom side decorated with white flowers. A white waist sash was around her waist, Zanpakuto secured within its boundaries. Compared to her other attire, she looked quite elegant. Despite her cold aura, she looked rather bored. "I'll be out for a little while..." She said in seeming boredom to the family before walking by them. "Where are you going?" Ahatake asked, though he already knew the answer. The woman shrugged non-chalantly. "Out?" She said in a rather questioning manner, slowly pushing open the door. "If you want breakfast, just heat up the leftovers in the fridge, or whatever..." "I know how to cook, that wasn't why I asked." Ahatake said crossly. "I was just concerned." "Oi, no need to sound bitchy about it..." Tereya complained, raising her hands up in a defensive manner. "It's not like I'm gonna get attacked by some magical creatures on the way out. Besides, I can handle myself, remember?" "Tereya." Chunori said, staring at Tereya. "Man this kid picks up fast." Ahatake said, wide eyed. "Yeah..." With that, Tereya promptly shut the door behind her after exiting the room. But the door opened right back, and Asami was standing there. Abruptly, after hearing the door open again, Tereya turned her head towards the other woman. She raised an eyebrow and scowled slightly. "What?" She asked dryly, folding her arms across her chest. "Come to say you're gonna miss me?" The tone was obviously sarcastic: she knew Asami wouldn't care either way. Asami didn't smile, or even scowl. "I'm coming to help you. I know you're not just going out. You may be able to fool that idiot boy and the rest, but I know a lie when I hear one." In a dismissive manner, Tereya couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Damn. You're quite the sharp one. I guess I gotta take back what I said about you being the second Midoriko..." She complimented. Given that she had no idea who Midoriko was, Asami brushed this off. "Seeing as you obviously no more about this guy than you seem to want to tell, I'll let you lead." "All right. Try and keep up..." With that, Tereya's figure abruptly vanished, having kicked into a Flash Step and headed towards the proposed location. If her proposition was correct, the place she was headed to would be where he was... Nice To Meet You It was no sooner that they started to enter the part of the forest. Despite the weather, however, the tree leaves were decorated in a light pink - cherry blossom trees. It gave a peaceful aura, even as the two women entered it.